


Stolen Moments

by Paucibet, SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple task, really, but it went from a quick 5 minutes fix to about half an hour as soon as Kara started on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

It was a simple task, really, but it went from a quick 5 minutes fix to about half an hour as soon as Kara started on it.

Cat entered Kara’s office without knocking, as per usual, ready to vent about the latest incompetent employee when she was greeted with a sight that melted away all the frustration and replaced it with raw desire and lust.

There was a perfect ass on display for Cat as Kara was bending over the desk as she tried to sort out some connection to her laptop. It didn’t help that Kara was wearing one of her new dresses Cat picked out for her, showing off her hips and it ended just a little over mid thighs, letting Cat indulge herself to just appreciate the view that was Kara’s toned legs.

Biting her bottom lip, Cat’s pupils blown as she closed the door behind herself and twisted the locking mechanism, enjoying the click it made before she made her way towards Kara.

Reaching out, Cat placed her hands on Kara’s lower back, slowly dragging them lower, loving how her girlfriend instinctively pushed back against her, enjoying Cat’s exploring hands.

“I came here to vent, but, now I’ve thought of a different - far more fun - way to blow off some steam.” Trailing off, Cat leaned against Kara, kissing the exposed skin of Kara’s upper back, biting down, making the girl swallow a moan at the same time Cat was glad that Kara couldn’t bruise no matter how hard Cat tried - it would be hard to explain newly formed hickies around the office.

Pulling back, Cat’s fingers hooked below the hem of Kara’s dress, pulling it higher, revealing Kara’s black boxers, eliciting a low giggle from Cat.

“I guess some things never change.” letting her hands travel over Kara’s ass, Cat bit her lip to ground herself, she didn't want to rush things she wanted to enjoy this, to drag it out and forget about work for a moment, for as long as she could.

Bracing herself on top of her desk, Kara looked over her shoulder.

“They’re comfortable and a lot easier to do Supergirl stuff in.”

Looking up, Cat hummed in response as her hand travelled between Kara’s legs, cupping her, pressing just enough to tease.

“I bet you’re already wet for me.” Cat leaned down and kissed Kara’s lower back, one of her hands teasing Kara with the slightest pressure, skilled fingers rubbing her clit through the cotton of her boxers while the other reached up, tugging her boxers lower.

As much as Kara wanted for Cat to just pull her boxers off and take her, she enjoyed the teasing, the build-up and the denial, her desperate moans illustrating her obvious enjoyment.

Nipping at Kara’s lower back again, Cat pulled Kara’s boxers down just enough to have comfortable access before her hand went back to its task, her fingers slowly tracing already slick folds.

Cat was right, Kara was already wet for her and all it took was a few deliberate touches and open mouth kisses to the back of her neck.

It was a power trip having the strongest woman on Earth, having Supergirl, at the mercy of her touch, being the only one who could reduce her to this whimpering, trembling mess, to this state where Kara begged Cat, pleaded to take her, to make her hers.

It was so easy by now to make Kara beg, to make her ache for Cat’s touch, for a release that only Cat knew how to give her.

A devilish smirk graced Cat’s lips as she slowly dragged her fingers through Kara’s wetness before she pushed two fingers inside, her smirk only deepening at the desperate moan that tore from Kara’s lips.

“You’ll have to be quiet, darling.” It was a gentle demand, one Kara was used to whenever they had these stolen moments at the office, but Rao, it was hard to keep quiet when Cat was hitting just the right spot, and  _ Rao _ , it was even harder when Cat’s other hand came around her front, slipping under her boxers and finding her clit.

Cat’s expert fingers were making slow, torturously slow, teasing circles around her clit, keeping Kara on the edge, enjoying the muffled whines and moans and despite Kara’s best efforts to obey the “quiet” rule, she finally, finally, let out a desperate whine - the kind that always told Cat when to act - begging her wordlessly for release.

“You’re enjoying this way more than you’d be willing to admit, aren’t you, Kara?” Each word was punctuated with a harder deeper thrust than the last, making Kara bite down on her own fist to stop herself from crying out.

“The risk of getting caught being fucked in the office, how you might be heard if someone walks by. It gets you off, doesn’t it?”

Kara whimpered, desperately pushing back against Cat, trying to push her deeper but every time Cat pulled back just enough to keep her on the edge, making Kara cry out frantic pleas.

Huffing in amusement, Cat shook her head, a predatory grin on her face as she leaned down and bit hard on Kara’s hip, putting more force into her thrusts, causing Kara’s body to rock above the desk, curling her fingers just the right way.

“Come for me, Kara.”

Those words were like incantation to Kara, like a chant, and whenever Cat spoke them, Kara would do exactly as Cat said.

Letting out a high pitched whine trying to keep it as quiet as she possibly could, Kara’s hips rocked as Cat tipped her over the edge, her body arching, muscles spasming as she rode through her high but Cat wasn’t slowing her movements. She continued her relentless thrusting, through Kara’s orgasm, swiftly building the deep throbbing pressure at the base of Kara’s spine again.

Kara was panting heavily, fingers curling around the edge of her desk as she held on for dear life, surrendering herself to Cat’s unforgiving pace, giving herself over to the feeling of being relentlessly fucked over her desk in the middle of the work day.

Cat’s fingers were firmer around Kara’s clit, rubbing faster while she quickly pulled out and added another finger, moaning against Kara’s back at the feeling of filling her, Kara keening almost a little too loud at being pleasantly stretched.

Picking up the rhythm Cat continued her firm and hard thrusts, hitting that spot that drove Kara mad, making Kara whine as her hands formed fists, her body jerking against Cat’s hand, almost as if asking for more, and Cat was happy to oblige.

Kara bit down hard on her tongue as her body convulsed with another orgasm.

An elated laugh burst out from the back of Cat’s throat, not able to hold back the overwhelming pride she felt over making Kara come so hard, feeling her wrist become deliciously wet, her eyes wide with wonder as she marveled at her spent girlfriend, her fingers still deep inside Kara, drawing out the last aftershocks, making Kara’s hips jerk with them.

Cat’s arms were burning now but she continued with slow strokes in a lazy, relaxing tempo while her other hand lovingly caressed Kara’s hip as she covered Kara’s lower back with gentle kisses, enveloping Kara with all of her love, soothing her girlfriend, while Kara slowly regained her senses and feeling in her legs, not pulling out until Kara was ready. 

As Kara leaned forward, Cat slowly pulled out, eliciting a whimper from her girlfriend. 

With a pat on Kara’s bare ass, Cat rounded Kara’s desk and opened the first drawer, knowing that’s where Kara kept the wet wipes, mostly used for cleaning up after their stolen moments together.

Opening her eyes, Kara smiled at her girlfriend, a beaming sunny smile that reached her ears and broadcast her buzzing happiness from being thoroughly fucked, as she pulled up her boxers and straightened out her dress.

“That was.” Pausing, Kara searched for the right word. “Unexpected, but definitely amazing.” Her beaming smile stretched across her face and Cat couldn’t help but grin at the girl, her frustration forgotten, drowned out by Kara’s moans still echoing in her ears.

“I’m glad.” Finishing wiping her fingers, Cat tossed the wipe into the bin before checking her watch. “As much as I’d love to continue, we have work to do. Come by my office later tonight, we’ll go out to that burger place you’ve been visibly drooling over the past week” Looking up at Kara, who was still smiling and now rounding the desk with an obvious skip in her step.

“Sounds fantastic!”

Cat rolled her eyes, a smile on her face at Kara’s excitement over food before she gave her a quick kiss on the lips and with a small nod, she headed for the door, feeling re-energised and ready to take on the world.


End file.
